Truth Untold
by ParkSungra
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Terima kasih untuk selalu mengerti, penyesalan tidak akan pergi dengan mudah setelah ini. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku yakin kita dapat melupakannya dan hidup bahagia Vkook Taekook Drabble oneshot completed.


DESCLAIMER : BTS and Taekook is belong to God, their parents, and BigHit

.

.

Happy Reading

.

* * *

Dia mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang, berupa setangkai bunga cantik berwarna cerah. Ia begitu menyukai bunga tersebut,wanginya harum, membuatnya nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Ia begitu berterima kasih kepada orang yang memberikan bunga tersebut, ia berkata akan merawat bunga itu dengan baik. Ia menjaga bunga tersebut siang dan malam, menaruhnya di dalam pot pada ambang jendela.

Ketika malam hari tiba, ia melihat bunga itu nampak redup ditimpa cahaya bulan. Warnanya tidak secerah ketika cahaya matahari menimpa sang bunga. Namun entah mengapa senyuman tak dapat ia tahan melihat bunga tersebut yang terlihat sendu. Ia mengambil bunga tersebut untuk ditaruhnya di dalam jendela. Keesokan harinya, ketika cahaya matahari menyinari bumi begitu terangnya. Ia kembalikan bunga tersebut keluar jendela, senyum tidak mengembang di sudut bibirnya meski sang bunga terlihat indah dan bahagia ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Warnanya yang cerah seperti memperlihatkan senyum bahagia terpancar dari bentuk bunga. Namun entah mengapa senyum tidak mengembang di bibirnya ketika melihat bunga ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Malam hari yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Ia mengambil kembali bunga tersebut dari balik jendela. Kelopaknya mekar, sangat kokoh dan menawan, namun redup dan terlihat sendu di kegelapan. Tangkainya begitu kokoh berdiri dengan dirinya sendiri, daun yang menempel pada batangnya nampak redup seperti ikut sedih sama dengan bunga yang tidak terkena sinar matahari. Namun entah mengapa, bunga yang redup dan sendu ditimpa sinar rembulan itu selalu membuat senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengunci jendela dan membiarkan bunga berada di dalam kegelapan.

Beberapa hari ia biarkan bunga itu berada di dalam ruangan. Tidak lupa ia selalu menengok dan memberi air pada bunga tersebut. Bunga itu tumbuh dengan baik, namun bentuknya tidak lagi lurus melawan gravitasi. Tangkainya yang membentuk lekukan pada bagian tengahnya. Daun-daun rontok tak bersisa, menyisakan tangkai bengkok dengan bunga yang mekar. Meski begitu, kelopaknya tetap terlihat memesona di dalam ruangan redup. Dia tersenyum kecil dan pergi, meninggalkan bunga yang diam-diam berusaha meraih cahaya matahari.

"Bentuknya tidak lagi sama. Namun aku masih menyukainya." Dia berkata ketika seseorang bertanya bagaimana keadaan bunga yang dulu pernah orang itu berikan. melihat dengan penuh pada tangkai yang membelok, tak dia pindahkan kembali bunga itu ketika terakhir kali ia memindahkannya dari balik jendela. bengkokan pada batangnya semakin panjang, bentuknya sama sekali tidak lurus seperti sebagai mana mestinya.

"Aku lebih suka melihatnya di kegelapan." Katanya, "warnya tidak secerah ketika ia terkena sinar matahari, menurutku itu lebih indah daripada ia ditimpa cahaya yang berkilau. warnanya semakin cerah, membuatku sakit mata melihatnya."

Tangkai bengkok itu semakin memanjang, kini sudah mendekati ambang jendela, mungkin hanya butuh beberapa waktu sampai kelopak bunga tersebut dapat melihat cahaya matahari. Dia masih tidak memindahkan bunga tersebut.

"Tapi dia selalu terlihat menangis di dalam sini, kenapa? padahal dia sangat indah ditimpa cahaya rembulan. Warnanya menenangkanku, meski wanginya tidak menguar seperti saat kamu memberikannya kepadaku. Tidak seperti ketika dia ditimpa cahaya matahari, wajahnya selalu memancarkan senyuman. Tapi aku tidak suka melihatnya." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Sebentar lagi dia akan menggapai pembuka jendela, pada saat itulah aku akan membiarkan dia melihat matahari. Aku sangat menyukai dia yang menangis dengan begitu indah di dalam kegelapan tapi aku juga menyayanginya dan tak mau melihatnya mati."

Dia beranjak, mendekati jendela yang gordennya terbuka, cahaya rembulan menyinari mereka sama indahnya. Mereka terlihat redup, sama-sama sendu di balik jendela yang terbuka. Angin berhembus menerbangkan helai-helai kelopak dan surai mereka halus, udara sejuk segera ia hirup dengan begitu hati-hati. Kemudian yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suaranya yang lirih terbawa mengambang terbawa angin malam yang sendu, berkata dengan air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang indah, tanpa dapat dicegah, membuat seseorang diseberang sana menahan napas terkejut.

"Aku memang lebih suka melihat dia menangis dengan segala keindahan yang dimilikinya di dalam sinar redup rembulan, dari pada tertawa bahagia di bawah tataran sinar matahari. Namun aku menyayangi dan mencintai dia serta tidak ingin melihatnya mati di dalam kegelapan. Aku akan melepasnya, Tae. Terima kasih telah memberikannya untukku. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik seperti yang pernah kukatakan dulu. Aku akan membiarkannya keluar dan berbahagia di dalam gelimangan cahaya matahari, aku akan mengganti potnya dengan pot alami, aku akan menanamnya kembali di halaman rumah bersama dengan bungaku yang lain, maka dia tidak perlu kesepian dan menjadi redup ketika malam hari tiba, aku tidak akan menganggapnya buruk meski bentuknya tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Dia tetaplah yang terindah, maka aku akan melepasnya Tae." Dia berkata panjang lebar bersamaan dengan lelehan air mata, setelah itu ia menutup sambungan dan menatap sendu pada layar ponsel hitamnya. "Selamat tinggal." katanya.

.

.

Aku memang lebih suka melihatmu terus berada di dekatku meskipun aku tahu kamu akan selalu merasakan sakit. Namun aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu semakin menjauh tanpa berniat untuk meninggalkanku yang membuatmu sakit. Aku memang lebih suka ketika kita menjadi dekat dan saling mengerti satu sama lain, tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membiarkanmu merasa sakit pada di suatu saat yang sama ketika kamu merasa bahagia. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada ini yang dapat kupikirkan, meninggalkanmu bebas adalah pilihanku sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengekangmu dari balik jendela di dalam ruangan gelap seperti bunga itu lagi, maka kamu tidak perlu khawatir akan segala sikapku yang selalu membuatmu sakit. Terima kasih untuk selalu mengerti, penyesalan tidak akan pergi dengan mudah setelah ini. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku yakin kita dapat melupakannya dan hidup bahagia. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu ketika semua telah berubah. Aku akan merindukanmu, Taehyung.


End file.
